Harry Potter and the Secret
by Lovewasjadedcs
Summary: Harry has found out a secret about his family.
1. On the train

Chapter 1  
  
On the Train  
  
Harry Potter was just about to enter onto the train when he ran into Hermione Granger. "Sorry," He said as he helped her up, "I couldn't see you with these books in my face. Have you seen Ron?" "Yes, I came through to Platform nine and three-quarters with Ginny and why do you have books in the first place?" "Because I have to work on potion. So then were is he?" Harry asked.  
  
"He should be here soon," She said, "There he is." She pointed to a short orange-haired boy with three other tall orange-haired boys. It was Ron, Fred, and George Weasley. Ron was one of Harry's first friends at Hogwarts. "Ron!" Harry yelled, "Ron, over here!" Ron came running over to Harry and Hermione. "Harry, Hermione, why didn't you answer my letters?" Ron asked. "I didn't get any letters from you" Harry said, "Did you, Hermione?" "No I didn't." "Errol must not have gotten them to you. "Ron said. Errol is the Weasley' owl. "Sometimes I think Errol is getting too old." Ron said with a sigh. As they all walked onto the train, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crab and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are Harry, Ron and Hermione's enemies. Once they were on the train, they walked to their corridor, but someone was already in it. It was Neville Longbottom! "Hi Neville," Hermione said in a cheerful voice, "How are you?" "I lost my remember all!" He shouted, and at that moment a girl came running in crying, and she didn't even notice them. At that moment she stopped crying and noticed them.  
  
* * * * * Chapter 2  
  
The Mystery Girl  
  
  
  
"I should go." She said in a panicked way. "No stay, sit down next to Ron." said Hermione pointing to the empty seat next to Ron. "Hi," said Hermione, "My name is Hermione Lyn Granger. What's your name?" "Aubrey Potter." She said, her voice trembling. We all stared at her. "What?" She asked. "Do you know who I am?" Harry asked. "No," She answered. "Why were you crying when you came in?" asked Ron rudely. "I lost my cat. "She started to sob again. Then someone walked in to the corridor holding a white and gray cat under their arm 


	2. The Mystery Girl

Chapter 1   
  
On the Train  
  
Harry Potter was just about to enter onto the train when he ran into Hermione Granger.   
"Sorry," He said as he helped her up, "I couldn't see you with these books in my face. Have you seen Ron?"  
"Yes, I came through to the plattform with Ginny and why do you have books in the first place?"   
"Because I have to work on charms. So then were is he?" Harry asked.   
"He should be here soon," She said, "There he is."  
She pointed to a short orange-haired boy with three other tall orange-haired boys. It was Ron, Fred, and George Weasley. Ron was one of Harry's first friends at Hogwarts.  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, "Ron, over here!" Ron came running over to Harry and Hermione.   
"Harry, Hermione, why didn't you answer my letters?" Ron asked.  
"I didn't get any letters from you" Harry said, "Did you, Hermione?"  
"No I didn't."  
"Errol must not have gotten them to you. "Ron said. Errol is the Weasley' owl.  
"Sometimes I think Errol is getting too old." Ron said with a sigh.  
As they all walked onto the train, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crab and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are Harry, Ron and Hermione's enemies. Once they were on the train, they walked to their corridor, but someone was already in it. It was Neville Longbottom!  
"Hi Neville," Hermione said in a cheerful voice, "How are you?"  
"I lost my remember all!" He shouted, and at that moment a girl came running in crying, and she didn't even notice them. Then at that moment she stopped crying and noticed them.  
  
  
* * * * *   
Chapter 2  
  
The Mystery Girl  
  
  
  
"I should go." She said in a panicked way.  
"No stay, sit down next to Ron." said Hermione pointing to the empty seat next to Ron.   
"Hi," said Hermione, "My name is Hermione Lyn Granger. What's your name?"   
"Aubrey P-P-Potter." She said, her voice trembling. We all stared at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked.  
"No," She answered." Am I supposed to?"  
"My name is Harry Potter."  
She looked confused.  
"What do you mean your name is 'Harry Potter?" Aubrey asked.  
"You must be my sister. I live with the Dursleys." Harry said quietly.  
"I live with my grandparents." Aubrey replied  
"The Dursleys kept this from me all this time?" Harry whispered looking down." I know they can't do something worst than this."  
"Harry are, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Do you want to step out side for a moment?"  
"Sure."  
They stepped out side. Hermione looked at Harry.  
"Harry,"she finally said,"It's Fine,I'm here for you.  
He looked at her starting to smile.  
"Thanks." He said.  
The next thing they knew their faces were getting closer.Finally they kissed. they both wondered if someone would see them. Thedoor opened.  
"Harry, Hermione?" Ron asked."What are you doing?!"  
"Nothing" They both yeld.  
"Something happend." Ron said. 


End file.
